Controls
Dillo Hills 2 has a very simple control scheme. It consists of only the Up and Down keys (or W and S keys) and the space bar on keyboard, or the left mouse button. Gameplay The goal of the game is to gain speed and go flying through the air towards the finish line. The main method of gaining speed is to land on slopes, then use that momentum to launch off of ramps. In order to aim your landings, you can hold down to make your character fall faster, or hold up to glide. The best guide to gameplay is by Icrine, at the Dillo Hills 2 Forums. Keyboard Controls Up Arrow/W: While on the ground, it allows you to charge up a jump that will activate when released. Power of the jump is based on how long you hold the arrow When you are glowing white your jump is fullly charged (up to a certain extent) and time to charge decreases based on Jump Speed stat. While in the air, it allows you to glide for a short time. Time and power increase based on Glide Power stat. Down Arrow/S: While on the ground, makes you run or slide faster. When in the air, makes you drop quickly (drop speed increases based on the Control Stat). Dive towards a downhill slope to gain momentum, then let go at the bottom of the hill to launch off the uphill slope. Space Bar: Allows you to use an item when displayed in the bottom-left corner. Mouse Controls When using the mouse in Dillo Hills 2 all the controls are used with Left Click. While using mouse you can click/hold on the upper half of your screen to go up or on the lower half of your screen to go down. You can use your item by clicking it on the bottom left of your screen. Touch Controls / Mobile On mobile devices, the control scheme is very similar to the mouse controls, but based on touch. Holding the top half of the screen causes you to glide or jump, holding the bottom half of the screen causes you to dive or run faster, and tapping the item in the bottom left corner of the screen uses the item. Control Schemes Chatbox Commands When racing, you can chat with the other racers in your room by hitting Enter/Return on the keyboard, or by clicking the star with "..." in it. (Chatting is a complete disaster on mobile and the staff of this wiki cannot recommend it.) This is fun and all, but you can also enter game commands in the chatbox as follows: /ignore ' to mute another racer in your room quickly. You might want to type this correctly the first time. You cannot unmute in the chatbox; go to Social, then Muted to give someone a reprieve. '/friend ' is a more positive option. Same caveats. '/jumbo to stop picking up party gems, or to start again. /track ' will take up a line in the chat window to tell you whether you've fulfilled the requirements for certain Achievements. Only works for some, though! See the forum post. '/notrack turns off all tracking and gets you that all-important line of the chat window back (as soon as something happens to scroll the tracking line away). /characterWins (with the capital W) will spam you with a list of all the characters you have not won a race with so far. This is useful for the achievement "We All Wear Masks" and amusing when you see how the devs describe the racers. /dizzy and /drunk induce instant nausea in a substantial minority of dilloers. Some people claim to race better this way, making one wonder about them. /abstain allows you to opt out of voting for the next race's world. You have to type it every time you want to abstain, and so far you can't take back your vote if you've already chosen a world. New commands associated with Skill Season 2 /season1 will show you your final skill rating from Skill Season 1. /season1 brag is currently announcing your final S1 skill rating to everyone in the room, the usefulness of which is being debated. /mmr shows your current MMR and percentile. This command also has a brag option. MMR stands for "matchmaking rating" -- it's what the system uses to get you a fun match if you do Quick Race. You gain and lose MMR when winning or losing against other players. MMR ranges between 500 and 2000, with 1000 as the base value. If any player's MMR gets too high (which happens rarely), the entire system rescales, because MMR is comparative. The rescaling is taken into account by the skill system in the code, so skill won't drop when MMR does.